parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera Comes to Breakfast
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby * Timon (The Lion King) as Donald * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Douglas * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) as The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * The Evil Queen (Snow White) as The Stationmaster's Wife * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie (cameo) * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (cameo) * Lisa Simpson as Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Daisy (mentioned; not named) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Bagheera the panther has worked his route for many years and knows it very well. "You know just where to stop, Pongo," laughed his driver. "You could almost manage it without me." Bagheera had become conceited. He didn't realize his driver was joking. Later, he boasted to the others. "Driver says I don't need him now." "Don't be so daft!" snorted Baloo. "I'd never go without my driver," said Little John, earnestly. "I'd be frightened." "Puh!" boasted Bagheera. "I'm not scared!" "You'd never dare!" "I would then, you'll see." Next morning, the firelighter came. Bagheera drowsed comfortably, and the warmth spread through his body. Baloo and Little John were still asleep. Bagheera suddenly remembered. "Silly stick-in-the-muds!" he chuckled. "I'll show them. Driver said I could manage without him. I'll just go out, then I'll stop and WHEESH! That'll make them jump." Bagheera thought he was being clever. Really, he was only moving because a careless cleaner had meddled with his body. He soon found his mistake. He tried to wheesh, but he couldn't. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. He just kept rolling along. He didn't dare look at what was coming next; there was Governor Ratcliffe's house. Governor Ratcliffe was just about to have breakfast. "Horrors!" cried Bagheera and shut his eyes. CRASH! The house rocked, broken glass tinkled, plaster was everywhere. Pongo had collected a bush on his travels. He peered into the room through its leaves. He couldn't speak. Governor Ratcliffe was furious. The Evil Queen picked up her plate. "You miserable panther!" she scolded. "Just look what you've done to our breakfast! Now I shall have to cook some more!" She banged the door. More plaster fell. This time, it fell on Bagheera. Bagheera felt depressed. Workmen propped up the house with strong poles and laid a path through the garden. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa arrived. "D'n' fess yourself, Bagheera, we'll soon have you back on the path!" they laughed. Timon and Pumbaa, working hard, managed to haul Pongo back to safety. Bits of fencing, a bush, and a broken window frame festuned his front, which was badly twisted. The friends laughed and left him. Bagheera was in disgrace. There was worse to come. "You are a very naughty panther!" Bagheera knew that voice. "I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Bagheera's voice was muffled behind his bush. "You must go to the workshop and have your front mended, it will be a long job." "Yes, sir." "Meanwhile, a lioness in will do your work." "A l-l-lioness, sir?" Bagheera spluttered. "Yes, Bagheera. Lionesses always stay in their houses until they are wanted. Lionesses never galavant off to breakfast in governors' houses." Category:Parodies